Kyoka's Torture
by itskyokabitch
Summary: In an alternative timeline, Fairy Tail's invasion of Cube goes worse than expected. Natsu finds himself prisoner within the demonic castle, and comes face to face with the sadistic succubus, Kyoka. With a curse that manipulates sensation, Kyoka tortures Natsu to satisfy her fetish. Will Natsu be able to overcome and defeat this foe? For Mature Audiences Only* Kyouka x Natsu x Gray
1. Chapter 1

**_Kyoka's Torture Chapter 1:_**

Natsu slowly opened his eyes. His body was still thawing from having been frozen solid by Silver's ice magic

"Dammit," he whispered. How could he have let himself be defeated so easily? And why did that bastard smell so much like Gray?

Unresolved questions still plagued his mind, however, there was a more pressing question…

"Where the hell am I?"

Fully awoken now, Natsu took in his surroundings. In front of him was a dank chamber. Mortared bricks made up the walls and domed ceiling. On the edges of this prison were shelves, lined with wax candles of various sizes. They were all lit and burning, providing the only light in this otherwise dark tomb. A single cell door was fixated at the opposite end.

Natsu attempted to look behind him, but as he struggled he soon realized his body was held in place. Natsu's arms were high above his head, his wrists pinned together by brace, which was itself chained to the ceiling. His ankles were donned in a similar fashion, forcing Natsu to stand with his legs apart indefinitely. Looking down at them, he saw that his sandals were missing. Not only that, but his scarf too! The sandals were one thing, but the scarf was the only physical remembrance he had left of Igneel!

"Hey, you bastards! Gimme back my scarf!"

Using his Dragon Slayer lungs, Natsu's voice roared. It echoed through the cell, down the halls of the corridor, and could surely have been heard through the confines of the castle.

Footsteps were coming now, and Natsu scowled. He would soon be face to face with one of the Tartaros fiends.

The cell door across from Natsu began to slowly open. From the shadows behind, a strange figure emerged. The woman walked in, stepping forward with legs similar to an ancient reptile or bird. With every step her large talons scraped the brick floors, creating an unsettling sound. Despite this she walked gracefully. Her arms swayed elegantly, and her bell sleeves fluttered magically, complete contrast to the horrific hands underneath. Her hands resembled that of a knight's metal gauntlet, though her fingers were abnormally long, angular, and sharp. The butt and bust of her body was accentuated by a skin tight deep purple suit, revealing her cleavage, ass, and garter. She donned a light purple striped cape coat with a high collar; the same material her bell sleeves were made of. But what was most disturbing to Natsu, was the helmet that she wore. This unique metal helmet covered her entire head and was completed with a dominatrix style mask. A mask which covered the majority of her face; dark lips, and piercing blue eyes were all that could be seen. From the sides of the helmet, dark green feather like hairs swayed out, making her look even more aviary in nature. All in all, she was unnaturally and demonically beautiful.

Natsu refused to show any sign of fear and questioned, "Who the hell are you?!"

The woman closed the cell door and faced Natsu. Her coy smiled caused him to shudder a bit.

"My name is Kyoka. Goddess of the Slave Planet, and one of the 9 Demon Gates of Tartaros."

Her voice was light and sultry, lifting at the ends of her sentences. She spoke too calmly for being in front of her enemy, and this further angered Natsu. She was underestimating him!

"I don't know what your plan is, but you just made the biggest mistake of your life!"

Natsu would use his magic to break free from these shackles and take down this demon. After all, he still had to find and rescue Erza. Time was of the essence.

" **Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!** "

Natsu used his full force to break the chains, but it was to no avail. No fire left the fire mage's arms. Natsu tried again and again, but he couldn't summon any flames! The shackles simply shook and rattled from the struggling, and he was still left there helpless.

"Kekeke," Kyoka chuckled, "These chains are made with an anti-magic alloy. As long as they are bound to you, you cannot use magic." Her eyes flashed. "You're trapped, fairy."

Natsu, in respect to his character, refused to listen. He couldn't afford to give up. If only he could gather some power he could melt these chains! He had to try harder!

" **Fire Dragon's Sword Ho–** "

Kyoka rushed forward and clamped Natsu's cheeks together with her claws, cutting him off.

"Don't shout like that," she warned.

She released him, and both of them met with glaring eyes.

"There is something I want to ask you. Where is Jellal?"

"What do you bastards want with Jellal?!"

Kyoka gave a sly smile, "That is none of your concern."

"Well, I don't know where he is. And if I did, I sure as hell wouldn't tell you, bird lady!"

"So, you're going to play the same game as your friend?" Kyoka smiled even more, baring her fangs with delight. "Alright. Let's play!"

Kyoka's body began to glow in a mystical green mist. It wafted in the air like a flame. Natsu, admittedly, was slightly intimidated. He struggled against the chains to get away from the demon, but still he couldn't move.

"Huh?" Natsu noticed that beads of sweat started to drip down his face. Natsu gulped and clenched his teeth. His body was starting to feel very odd.

Kyoka took a couple steps back. "My curse manipulates a person's sensations," she stated in her sultry voice. "Right now, you're extremely sensitive to pain."

The demon extended one of her metal claw-like fingers, and it began to shape-shift. The claw elongated, becoming sharper and more flexible, spiraling towards the ground. Kyoka threw her arm back, and then towards the chained Natsu. She used her newly created weapon as a whip, striking the sensually enhanced fire mage.

"Ahhh! AHHHHH!" Natsu threw his head back and involuntarily yelled out in agony. This pain was unlike anything he had ever experienced.

The sound of his voice made Kyoka's body tingle.

"Let's do this. Tell me where Jellal is, and you can have your precious Erza back. Otherwise, I'll keep playing with her. Just like what I'm doing to you." Kyoka bargained, though she sadistically hoped for more fun.

"I don't know where Jellal is." Natsu spoke slowly through struggled breaths. "Release Erza! What have you done to her!?"

Kyoka frowned. At the very least, she had to feign discontent. "Tell me."

Goddess of the Slave Planet. It was a fitting title for her. She took her whip and struck at her slave again and again and again. Through the screams, she aimed for his legs, thighs, chest, arms and neck. She sliced away at his clothing. Natsu's clothes fell around his feet in tatters, leaving him bare. Insects were not worthy of clothing, after all.

After her attack, Kyoka had expected a bloody mess. But Natsu's body was barely covered in red marks. He must have been more durable than Kyoka expected, and through her mask she scanned his body with her piercing eyes.

From the candlelight, Natsu's body glistened with sweat. His arms were strong and defined, lifted up to show his naked armpits. His chest was perfect, and his nipples hardened from the cold chamber. His abs were chiseled and sculpted. A pink trail started underneath his belly button, making its way down to his pubic region. His thighs were thick and muscular. In-between them his manhood was hung low. Though flaccid, he was still an impressive size. With the body of an athlete, Kyoka couldn't help but blush.

Natsu's face was still grimaced. It was clear that the pain had not yet subsided.

"Release Erza, you bitch!"

Eyes flashing, Kyoka stepped forward and backhanded the fairy. Natsu's jaws clenched. He didn't want to scream, but it felt like the whole side of his face had been torn off!

"It's Kyoka!" She sneered. "Bitch!"

Though he was looking at her with hatred in his eyes, Kyoka admired Natsu's handsome face. "You should treat your superior with more respect, worm!" She stomped and dug into Natsu's foot with her talons, causing him to scream out.

"But don't worry. We have plenty of time to learn." She now was running her claws through Natsu's pink pretty hair. "As I already told you, my curse manipulates your senses."

Natsu's body was beginning to feel strange again.

Kyoka got close to Natsu's ear, and whispered to him. Her voice sounding even more erotic than before.

"I can make you feel pain, or _pleasure_."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Kyoka's Torture Chapter 2:_**

Natsu couldn't believe that he was in this scenario. Completely trapped, powerless, and nude before this sadistic succubus. Was there no way he could get out of this?

"Do you feel it now?" The demon whispered on Natsu's neck.

Every word of her sentence wrapped itself around his neck, and danced down his spine. His head was tingling. Such a sensation; he let out an involuntary moan. The previous pain was now lost to him. Feeling his face flush, Natsu asked, "What have you done to me?"

Kyoka ignored him and instead slowly walked around Natsu, circling him like a predator. Her eyes took in every ounce of his existence. Every crevice, every sweaty body part, was hers for the taking. She made her way behind where Natsu couldn't see. The chains forced him to look forward.

"My, what lovely skin you have," Kyoka purred.

From behind, Natsu felt Kyoka place a metallic claw on his calf.

"Don't do that," Natsu pleaded, trying to jerk his leg forward. Even the slightest touch made his muscles quiver.

Kyoka continued, grazing up Natsu's calf with the tip of her claw. She moved up the back of his knee and unto his muscular thigh. Another moan; His was shaking in pleasure. Those big thick thighs were enough to make her wet, but Kyoka pushed the thought back. A human insect turning her on? The thought was laughable. All of this was to get information regarding Jellal's whereabouts. Right? All of this was for lord Zeref. Satisfied, she made her way up to his ass.

"Uhh! Mmhhmmm," Natsu mewled, as she trailed up the curve of his right cheek. As soon as Kyoka touched Natsu's ass, his butt and body tensed up. Sensation ran through his body. This pleasure, this curse, was leaving him mindless.

Kyoka couldn't help but be impressed. Natsu's ass was taut and firm; round and muscular. Completely hairless like the majority of his body. The higher she ran her finger across his cheek, the higher the pitch of his moaning became. Kyoka longed to grab tight this boy's butt. To fondle, shake and play with it. However, her curse was already having a strong effect. The sheer sensation might cause Natsu to faint with delight! Her fun would be ended there, and Kyoka couldn't have that.

Through the mask Kyoka bared witness Natsu's back. A sculpture of beautiful muscles, accentuated by the fact his arms were still cuffed above his head. She wanted it. She wanted it all. Beautiful temptation!

Kyoka squatted down and she started low at the base of his spine. The very moment the tip of her tongue hit him, Natsu yelped and his body shivered. Kyoka lustfully continued upwards. She licked up the indention of Natsu's spine. His back was glimmering in sweat. She savored the humid, salty taste of his body. His body was so warm.

Natsu was still fighting it. Trying to pull away, his back arched as he felt saliva trail upwards. The wet muscle was dancing upon him. The shackles were clanging together with his struggle, like some sort of demonic chimes. What was with this woman?! Natsu bit his lips hard. He couldn't let her hear his moans anymore. He couldn't let her gain anymore satisfaction!

Kyoka got up and returned to Natsu's front. She asked, "Well then, are you ready to tell me now? Or have you enjoyed being my little pet?"

Natsu glared at the hedonistic demon. He was still panting; trying to overcome sensations he had never felt before. Was this how she treated all of her prisoners? Regardless, he knew that there was nothing he could do or say to make her stop now. There was a smile behind that mask. And not a smile of sympathy or mercy. Natsu's eyes darted around the room. There had to be some way to get out of this mess!

"Oh? Being silent now?" The voluptuous one asked.

Kyoka was pleased. This human male was holding up much better than the last one.

"Very well. Let's double your sensitivity to pleasure, yet again!"

An energy overcame Natsu that was indescribable. This current possessed his body and spread to all of Natsu's erogenous zones. It heated him up like a sacred fire. Tears started welling up in his eyes, but these were not tears of pain. Natsu's body simply didn't know how to cope with such an unearthly feeling.

"Kekeke," Kyoka laughed! "You should feel honored, little slave! Not all get the pleasure of being my play-thing."

With that Kyoka's claws launched forward and grabbed each of Natsu's perked nipples.

"OH, YES!" Natsu couldn't help but to scream out! He wasn't even able to think about what he was saying. Everything was out of his control now.

She pulled at his chest, plucking at his hardened nipples. The cold touch of her metal claws caused them to stiffen up even more. Slowing her torment, Kyoka circled Natsu's areolas. She stared into his pretty eyes. Even though they were looking back at her, she could tell that Natsu's mind was elsewhere. Kyoka continued to carefully poke at the tips of Natsu's nipples. Rhythmically she prodded. With each tap of the claw, Natsu's body shook. Shockwaves of pleasure spread through the nerves of his breasts and ran through his entire body. The pleasure even made its way down through his legs and feet, causing his ass to tighten and his toes to curl up. She continued assaulting him. Stroking him. Tugging him. Flicking his nipples up and down until he started drooling.

Kyoka then proceeded to do the unimaginable. She would allow this human the honor of touching her own body. The succubus pulled down her body suit enough for her tits to flop out, displaying them to her prisoner.

" _Damn_ ," Natsu thought. " _Her jugs are bigger than Lucy's_!"

"Do you like what you see?" Kyoka teased. She could read the boy's face like a book.

Natsu was captivated by the behemoth boobs. Their curvaceous figure was mesmerizing, and he noticed that her nipples, too, were erect. Even though this was the enemy; even though this was the woman who tortured Erza and himself; even though this was a Tartaros demon who harmed Laxus and the rest of Fairy Tail; even despite all this, Natsu still had the urge to grope those tits. He wanted to grab and suckle on her breasts. Bite them hard so **_she_** was the one in pain.

" _Wait. What am I thinking_?!"

Natsu crucified his feelings. He couldn't allow himself to have these sinful thoughts. Not for her!

However, his concentration was cut short. Kyoka came up to Natsu and leaned up against him. She laughed and pressed her pointed breasts against Natsu's own. Sensation swept over Natsu as their erect nipples collided. Kyoka toyed with him, and rubbed her nipples on Natsu's. The friction of their nipples rubbing against each other was causing Natsu unimaginable amounts of pleasure. Kyoka had to admit to herself, that she was slightly jealous. Looking down, she noticed Natsu's organ was starting to harden.

"Oh my," she purred. "So _that's_ why they call you a 'Dragon Slayer.'"

The fire mage's body had betrayed him. Natsu didn't even need to look down. He knew that his seven inch sword was pointing straight at the demon. It was twitching, begging for attention. Its girth would continue to grow so long as Kyoka's boobies were pressed against him. The demon knew she was in complete control and laughed to further remind him.

Natsu wondered how much more embarrassment he could take. His nipples already felt like they could fall off. Natsu couldn't look at the smiling demon anymore. Instead he turned away from her and gazed at the candlelit walls. Natsu stared at those candles and tried to disassociate himself within their flames. Tucking back in her breasts, eventually the temptress stopped and hope returned to him. He now had a plan and wished that it had come to him sooner.

Kyoka was the most eccentric out of the Nine. Her love of passion and torture was the foundation on which these chambers were built. These vain decorations, Natsu thought, would be her downfall.

All the burning candles in the room were collectively giving off a small amount of fire. Just enough to revitalize Natsu. Dragon Slayer's bodies already had natural born powers unlike normal humans. Natsu used his special lungs to suck up all the candle fire in the room. As they went out, Kyoka's shocked face disappeared from view. They were both now shrouded in the pitch black.

"Now I've got a fire in my belly," Natsu stated confidently. "Let's see how strong these chains really are!"

Feeling his magic increase tenfold, Natsu proceeded with his attack!

" **Fire Dragon's Crimson Lotus Flame!** "

The shackles and chains shook with anticipation from his assault.

Nothing.

"What the hell! Not even a single flame," Natsu despaired.

That was it. He truly was trapped.

The darkness laughed at him and pruned at any remaining hope.

"Did you think it would be that easy?"

The words seemed to come from every direction, and Natsu couldn't tell Kyoka's position. Even with his Dragon Slayer eyes, the jet-black room was impenetrable. Its veil absolute.

"I enjoy manipulating you humans," the darkness stated. "I've learned a thing or two about your bodies. When you lose your senses, others become magnified. My curse, also, becomes magnified."

" _It's stronger now that I can't see_?"

Natsu was beside himself. Rarely did he feel fear, but the horror was confirmed when these hot words whispered on the back of his neck:

"My demon eyes can see everything."

A sharp cold grabbed both of Natsu's ass cheeks. The metal hands shook and groped his hairless backside.

"Oh… God… Help… Me…" Natsu's voice had been reduced to a whimper. It was all he could muster in-between the sexually charged wails. Sex echoed throughout the darkness.

Natsu felt his ass cheeks being slapped together, playfully clapping in a rhythm. Every clap made his body shudder. His legs were giving in, and he would have lost balance completely if he wasn't being held up by chains.

Then Natsu felt something sharp press up against his anal sphincter. He begged the darkness to stop, but it refused to relent. The claw rubbed around his hole until it involuntarily loosened. Natsu was pleading when the invader inserted itself into his anus. From inside Kyoka's claw started enlarging and growing inside him. She was searching for something, and when she found it, Natsu's whole body reacted.

"YES," Natsu threw his head back and screamed out! "RIGHT THERE! DO IT! **_FUCK_** ME!"

Kyoka blushed and smiled at her slave's conviction. This was her complete victory.

In and out. In and out. Kyoka fingered Natsu, pressing against his prostate with every thrust. Every time she touched the boy's g-spot, she watched the wizard go into convulsions. His sexual words and filthy screams created an orchestra of pleasure for Kyoka's ears. Something which should have been painful, was now extreme eroticism. The demon mulled with the thought of switching the curse back to pain whilst she was still inside him. She determined, however, that it would be boring. After all, the boy had already shot his seed a while ago. She was merely passing the time.

Kyoka took her claw out of Natsu's ass and returned in front of him. With her elongated claw, she whipped with extreme precision at the candles. Friction struck and lighted the wicks. With the room now illuminated again, she looked at her trophy. The boy was now limp. He stood there defeated with tears stained on his face. Panting in a puddle of his own sweat and semen.

"I'm surprised you lasted so long, fairy," Kyoka toyed. "You did much better than your comrade."

"My… comrade?" Natsu asked between the throbbing in his chest.

Kyoka came up to Natsu's side and snapped her fingers. The chains magically started to turn Natsu around and faced him towards the back where he previously couldn't see. Natsu's eyes widened in shock. There, chained against the back wall was a nude man facing him with a gag in his mouth. His eyes too were shocked.

"He's been watching this entire time," Kyoka said proudly.

Natsu couldn't believe it!

" _G- Gray_!?"


	3. Chapter 3

**_Kyoka's Torture Chapter 3:_**

"No, Natsu! Don't listen to her— **ARGH** ," Gray pleaded, as he was struck with Kyoka's whip!

"Do as I say, fairy," commanded a stern Kyoka.

"We can still find a way out of…"

Gray's optimism was cut off by a terrible blow from Kyoka. He screamed out; his back arching from the absolute pain. He had been stuck multiple times already. Every strike grew exponentially more severe, tenfold. Gray, a proud Fairy Tail mage, would have collapsed into tears were not for the support of his chains. Such irony, that the same support also bound him to this madness.

While Gray's eyes were staving off defeat, Kyoka's eyes burned with a sinful fire.

"Do it, Natsu," she whispered. Her lips curling with lewd lust. "Put it in your mouth, or I'll kill him."

Freed from his previous shackles, Natsu was now on his knees in front of Gray, whom was still chained to the back wall. Magic was still not an option here. His hands were pinned behind him in magic sealing cuffs.

Silently looking up at his friend, Natsu had already been defeated. Gray's chest and arms were reddened with the countless whips of Kyoka's talons. How much longer could he honor Gray's dignity? How much longer could he let his best friend suffer like this? Natsu hated this demon, but his love for Gray was stronger than his hatred. Natsu was sure that Kyoka would keep her promise in killing Gray, and he couldn't let that happen. No matter what.

"Fine… I'll do it… sick bastard…" Natsu's voice was barely audible, but both parties heard the surrender clearly.

"Natsu," Gray shouted! "You don't have to do this!"

"OF COURSE I DO, DAMMIT," Natsu shouted back with tears welling in his eyes! "LOOK AT YOU, GRAY! I CAN'T STAND TO SEE YOU LIKE THIS!"

When their eyes met, Gray knew that there was no point in arguing further. Natsu's love for him was clear, and he would be willing to sacrifice anything to save him. Gray turned away. He believed himself to be too weak to meet Natsu's gaze.

Kyoka's face flushed. This was so beautiful! Beautiful, beautiful, **beautiful**! Her heart was throbbing from this absolute perfection. Such heart shattering love! She had to torture them further.

Kyoka slapped Natsu's ass, which from his perspective, felt as if he had been hit by a cannonball.

"Call me Goddess," she toyed. "When you're not busy choking."

Natsu scowled at his enemy and proceeded to inch closer to Gray. Their height difference gave Natsu a straight angle at Gray's crotch, when he was on his knees. After slight deliberation, Natsu was face to face with Gray's genitals. Natsu couldn't help but wonder if Gray had always kept his pubes shaved, or if the demon bitch had shaved him prior. Nevertheless, it was clean, which Natsu appreciated.

"Natsu…" Gray started but didn't have the will to finish his sentence. As long as they were here in this chamber, Kyoka wrote the story.

Natsu's lips grazed the tip of the organ's head. Gray's manly scent was very strong this close. Natsu opened his mouth and took in the rest of Gray's flaccid penis. He began to suckle on it, when his eyes widened in disbelief.

" _Gray's dick tastes like smoked ham!_ "

Natsu licked again just to be sure.

"Gray! You taste just like Island 8's famous ham!"

"What are you talking about?"

Gray's question fell on deaf ears. Natsu had forgotten how hungry he'd gotten since his capture. And with Gray's penis tasting like this…

"What… is this strange sensation I'm feeling," Gray questioned?

Natsu's mouth was wet and warm, and it felt amazing. Natsu was licking and slurping all over his now erected dick like it was his last meal. The dragon slayer's hunger was insatiable.

"Hey! Watch the teeth, Natsu," Gray warned!

It wasn't Natsu's fault. Gray's girth was so wide now and Natsu couldn't open his mouth anymore. But still, Natsu wanted more of this delicious meat! He slowly took all of Gray's member. His Adam's apple danced to make room. Once it was all the way in, Natsu savored the full flavor. Saliva trickled down Gray's scrotum and dripped to the floor. After a while, Natsu pulled out with a satisfying moan from Gray.

Kyoka was in utter bliss. In the meantime, she had been stimulating herself watching her pets pleasure one another. The dark haired one was still resisting his own feelings. It was no matter, for he would soon succumb to feelings of pleasure. It was inevitable. All humans enjoy the taboo in some form or another. It was the inner demon inside these creatures that most interested Kyoka.

The pink haired boy, however, seemed to be enjoying his meal. Kyoka didn't realize he had such a voracious appetite! Taste, like all other senses, was under Kyoka's complete control.

"Why don't you try his balls, Natsu?" Kyoka suggested. "I'm sure they'll have a different flavor."

Natsu hesitated just for a moment before shrugging his shoulders.

" _What the hell_ ," he thought. " _I hope they taste like gravy…_ "

Natsu spun around, and leaned backwards until Gray's cock and balls were suspended just above his face. He had a wonderful view of everything. From the head of Gray's penis, to the underside of his taut ass.

" _Wow, his dick is longer than my face. Not bigger than mine, though,"_ Natsu assured himself.

Stomach growling, Natsu lunged towards his next meal. His tongue lapped at Gray's clean shaven balls. One ball tasted like cheesecake, and the other tasted like caramel chocolate! This dessert was so sweet. He sucked on one. Then he sucked on the other. Whenever he got close to suck on one, Natsu would take the time to sniff Gray's crack. It smelled like something indescribable, definitely not ass. The perfume further increased Natsu's hunger. He wrapped his mouth around both of them.

"MMMmmm," Natsu moaned while tugging at Gray's balls. " _Thank you for tasting so good, Gray._ "

"Woah! Natsu! Hold on a sec! You're going to rip them off," Gray pleaded! From the moment Natsu had started slurping on his shaft, Gray had been overcome with immense pleasure. Fighting not to scream in delight had caused his eyes to tear up. Through her black mask, he saw Kyoka's eyes peering at him.

" _Dammit_ ," he thought. " _Even with Natsu going crazy down there, she's getting off on me crying? What's her deal?!_ "

It was then that a lightning of sensation struck him from below. Natsu started biting Gray's perineum, the trail between his cock and anus. He'd bite down gently, grazing the area with his teeth, then lick the wound. Gray's body started convulsing; his legs shaking; clamping down on Natsu's head that was busy rimming the area underneath.

"NATSU! STOP!" Gray wondered if Natsu had been possessed. It felt so good.

Clawing at her breasts unable to get enough stimulation, Kyoka was seeing a room full of colors. The colors of sweat, tears, semen, lust, and pain were displayed around her in a hallucinogenic fashion. This was her drug. The trapped fairy boy was being fed to a ravenous animal.

" _I must end this quickly,_ " she determined. " _If I don't, at this rate… I'll_ _ **kill**_ _them!_ "

Kyoka squatted down, and pulled Natsu from between Gray's legs. She spun Natsu around and put him in a headlock. Holding him close, her boobs cushioned the back of his head. Natsu looked up at her.

"Goddess?" Natsu asked.

"Yes, darling?"

"I want more, Goddess. I want to taste more delicious flavors!"

Kyoka's heart fluttered a mile a minute. She looked at the starry eyed boy, and ran her claws through his pretty pink hair.

"Hold out your tongue," she whispered.

Natsu gave a huge smile, and sprawled out his tongue as far as it would reach.

Kyoka grabbed the base of Gray's erected dick, and started thwacking it against Natsu's tongue and open mouth. Natsu was blushing heavily. Every time Gray's big cock hit his tongue, it tasted a different flavor. All the flavors his favorite foods, drinks, and even some he had no idea what they were.

Kyoka was starting to beat it against Natsu's face faster now. Natsu anticipated the movements and tried to lick it before it smacked his face. Gray was shuddering and clenching his teeth. He looked at the wide eyed Natsu, fighting his cock on all fours. Natsu's smiling and blushing face was just so cute! Was it wrong for him to think of Natsu in this way? Gray wasn't even sure of his own emotions. This was a completely degrading situation, but at the same time, his body was in so much pleasure.

While Gray was fighting his thoughts, Natsu managed to lick up a slight drop of pre-cum. It tasted just like the Sacred Flame of Rebuke that Jellal had once given him. In other words, the most delicious fire Natsu had ever tasted. His body went into autopilot and waited for Kyoka's next strike. As Gray's penis was just about to hit, Natsu lunged and took the entire shaft in his mouth. Natsu sucked and sucked and sucked! He needed more of that delicious fire!

"OH GOD! NATSU! I'M CUMMING!"

Gray's throbbing cock had erupted inside of Natsu's mouth. It sent waves of love that made every taste bud in Natsu's mouth orgasm. The taste was so pleasurable, that Natsu began to weep. As he chugged and slurped up every last drop, he knew he might never taste anything like this again. His best friend was inside him now. He had a fire in his belly.

Kyoka stripped Natsu off Gray, and threw him backwards. As Natsu fell on his back, Kyoka jumped on top and straddled him. The demon grabbed the mage's neck. Elongating her claws, they wrapped around Natsu's throat multiple times. She was going to strangle the boy.

Natsu's naked body tried to fight her off, but he was still bound and she was at full strength. The sound of Gray's screams and the kicking of Natsu's legs became but a backdrop. Kyoka stared down at her prey, with a wicked smile. Natsu's reddened face was pleadingly gasping for air. She squeezed harder. Natsu's tear stained cheeks made him so adorable; so precious. She squeezed harder. It was here and now that her precious pet, and his perfect flailing body, would die.

"Kyoka-sama?"

The Goddess stopped, and looked back towards the door.

"The interrogation was taking quite some time, so I came to check on you. Please forgive me, Kyoka-sama," explained a worried Seilah.

Kyoka released Natsu, who immediately curled on the floor in a coughing fit. She stood up and met Seilah at the door.

"That's quite alright, Seilah. These fairies have been stubborn. I need a break."

Kyoka and Seilah left the two Fairy Tail boys in their locked cell. As Kyoka walked with Seilah down the corridors, she noticed Seilah was strangely quiet. How much of the interrogation had she witnessed?

Kyoka smiled. It didn't really matter. Seilah knew that her place was at her side, no matter what. This busty, black-haired, golden-horned demon had once been just like those prisoners. Kyoka's body shuddered in delight. She would turn Natsu and Gray into demons, just like what she did with Seilah. All four bound together by a red thread of fate. But now, she must calm herself. Make love with Seilah to control her bloodlust.

"Let's go to my chambers, Seilah," Kyoka purred. "It's been a while since I last took care of you."

"Yes, Kyoka-sama."


End file.
